the watching demon lord
by Wolfe the shadow
Summary: the story of one being of unknown power, one angel, and two demons. and some other fuckers.
1. Chapter 1

**Now I do kinda admit this fic is slightly inspired by 'the demonic trio' while this fic may not link to it much if at all, it is still a good Naruto x panty and stocking fic so I recommend you read it.**

 **Now addressing the issue of panty being in the pairing. She will not sleep around instead she will just have an insanely high libido when it comes to Naruto, making her still kinda sex crazy but not a gigantic whore. So I hope thats ok its the best idea I got for keeping her in her normal personality (somewhat) and still make her have a stable relationship with Naruto.**

 **Speaking of paring it will be Naruto x Kneesocks x Scanty x Panty.**

"Normal speaking" " _normal thinking"_ " **monster/ghost speaking"** " _ **monster/ghost thinking"**_

 **Btw i'm sorry if this is shit**

 **1 2 3 START**

"Panty anarchy, Stocking anarchy. You are hereby found guilty of committing some of the seven sins. And in your case Panty your sin of lust is directed towards a DEMON OF ALL THINGS!" an old angel wearing a judge's uniform said too the two angel currently in the holy court.

"WHAT! No fucking way have I been going out with a demon. Like I would ever cheat on my boyfriend. Besides like anybody is packing something bigger then **that**!" Panty shouted at the judge. Also saying the last part under her breath.

"So he never told you. The entity known as Naruto is considered a demon in the eyes of god. Thus you are punished to go to the human city of Daten to kill ghosts and collect heaven coins until you have payed off your sins." the judge said slamming the hammer down.

"This is such bullshit!" Panty shouted walking out.

" _Well it least I have her. I would have to deal with that sloth asshole, boots."_ Stocking thought walking off to pack her things.

 **In Panty's room**

She was currently dialing a number on her phone and pacing while it range.

"Sup skipping heaven school to hang out again?" a tired voice said over the phone.

"NO! I'm being kicked out of heaven because you're apparently a DEMON, also all the sex we have. So WHAT THE FUCK!" Panty raged at her lover.

"Ooooooooo. That. uuuuummmmm, well that's kinda because I have made beings that are considered demons, and I kinda killed a REALLY racist seraph to kinda stop a war. I'm really sorry baby. So where are they sending you?" Naruto said over the phone sounding very guilty that he got his girlfriend banished to the human world because of his past.

"Some place called Daten." Panty said starting to pack, mostly pantiys because with Naruto around it was hard keeping them all clean, she still needed them for blacklace.

"Wait really! That most likely means that your gonna be staying with the priest here called Garterbelt, he may piss you off but respect the dude he been through a lot, and he's kinda immortal so you can't try and kill him." Naruto told his lover.

"Wait "here". You're in Daten?" Panty asked.

"Yea it gets pretty amusing here at times, so I like to stick around a lot." Naruto getting out of bed and looking at two picture. One of him and Panty, and the other with him being hugged by two red skinned girls.

"So I guess I will see you there then, i'm getting cravings again~." Panty said, sounding very sultry at the end.

"Ok see ya babe." Naruto before Panty hung up.

Naruto is a twenty year old looking man with spiky white hair two blue eyes, that if you looking deep enough held the pain of 1'000 men. And was currently naked

"Well I guess I have to tell her. But will she accept it or just hate me." Naruto looking at the picture of him and Panty. Four red, female arms then dragged him back into the large bed.

 **Two days later the church**

"Ok listen up bitches your job is twofold, find ghost, then kill them. You kill enough then you get your skank asses kicked back to heaven." the black afro priest known as Garterbelt as too the two angels currently sitting on a couch. ( **They're all wearing what they normally do)**

"Yea whatever,can we like fucking go now I got stuff to do." Panty said yawning.

"Sup Panty, emo one, belt." Naruto said suddenly just sitting on ceiling like gravity was his bitch.

"Oh thank god, someone amusing instead of this ghost bullshit." Panty said. Waving to her boyfriend.

"Oh also I got a present for you guys." Naruto said handing Panty a green ball with some zippers on it.

"The fuck is this?" Panty asked looking at seemingly useless green ball.

"Oi. chuck get up." Naruto said. The ball then uncurled to see some sort of rat, dog….thing bowing to Naruto.

"This is my latest demon creation. He should be able to help you out with some stuff. I made him able to drive…...somehow. And don't tell him get serious or…..well you'll see. And he can't die." Naruto explained. The small demon then bowed smugly. Naruto proved the immortal part by cutting the zipper demon into small bits only for him to turn into goo and reform as normal.

"Well that's pretty sweet, a pet do want to meet up later?" Panty asked. Shooting chuck in the face to vent some of the pent up anger of getting kicked out of heaven.

"Sure, also I heard there's some kind of emo ghost stealing positive emotions and writing crappy poetry about the sadness of life or some bullshit. Just head downtown." Naruto said before throwing a large bag lapped "zipper feed" in Garters face.

"Ja ne." Naruto said before turning into black mist.

"So THATS your boyfriend? Seems like a total boring,lazy ass." Stocking said to her sister while also eating a chocolate bar.

"Yea he kinda seems like that but when you get to know him he's kinda sweet and he's basically a god. He kinda took me to another dimensions and we kinda murdered a planet earth ruled by barbarians. It was fucking awesome. Also he's great in bed" Panty said, drooling slightly at the last part.

"You heard what that filthy demon said, get your angel asses downtown." Garterbelt said having a large mark on his face because of the large bag of "zipper food".

 **Downtown**

Panty was currently riding shotgun with Blacklace activated and was currently shooting at a dark corner.

"THIS IS SUCH BULLSHIT!" Panty shouted still firing.

When they showed up they learned that the ghost had some control over shadows due to how many positive emotions it had absorbed so it could find inside shadows making it untouchable.

Naruto was sitting on top of a tall building watching the event unfold.

He then looked at his watch. " _Well this is going nowhere."_ Naruto thought getting out his phone and texting Panty. "Chuck has some power over shadows in his full form."

Panty picked up my buzzing phone and read the text.

"Hey stocking hand me that demon rat." Panty said.

"Why the fuck would you want that thing, gonna sniff your lover's scent on him?" Stocking said mockingly not giving a single fuck about traffic sending many cars flying.

"Shut your mouth and hand me him would you!" Panty shouted back at her sister.

Stocking just handed the demon to Panty.

"Ok little guy. Get serious." Panty said throwing him at the shadow the ghost was hiding in.

Chuck then smirked and unzipped himself causing him to turn into a black and green hellhound. Chuck the fired a green energy blast at the shadow causing the ghost cover an the entire block to blow up.

"Holy shit!" Panty and Stocking said seeing the destruction.

"I take back about what I said about Naruto." Stocking still not over her shock was Chuck brought then the ghost in it's jaws.

The ghost looked like some sort of punk rock emo asshole and has starting at Stocking with hearts in his eyes.

Panty patted Chuck's head and then held Blacklace to the ghosts head. "Repent motherfucker." Panty said shooting the emo ghost in the face making him explode into bits that quickly disintegrated.

The church bell then sounded and four heaven coins dropped from the sky landing in Pantys hand.

Chuck seeing that his job was job rezipped himself into the small green demon rat…...thing.

"Well that was amusing." Naruto said suddenly behind them.

"Gaaa! jesus stop that, asshole." Panty said smacking Naruto the head.

"Sorry. You two are pretty fun to watch, it's nice having you here, I get bored so easy." Naruto said smiling at the sisters.

"The hell! We are NOT your entertainment!" Stocking shouted at Naruto.

"Hey I won't mean nothing by it, it's kinda dangerous to constantly visit different dimensions with the reality rips, and if I fight ghosts myself I would risk killing a LOT of people" Naruto exsplained pating Stocking on the head like a dog, just to be met with an angry stare.

"So you gonna make good an that promise to take me out?" Panty said smirking at him.

"Yea I got free time, see ya emo girl." Naruto said holding onto Pantys shoulder and for them to turn into sand.

"Ass." Stocking said sitting shotgun while Chuck drove see through to a bakery.

 **Naruto's of Daten**

"So angels showed up." a blue haired red skinned girl said to a green haired and also red skinned girl.

"So it's this Panty girl right, what should be do?" the green haired girl said, named Scanty. And her blue haired sister was named Kneesocks.

"Well that asshole corset has not told us about how he is going to use this "blood kin of hells monkey" so we just have to do what he says until we know then we can kill him and find a way to permanently lock away the hells monkey, dear sister." Kneesocks said before gathering her clothes and heading to the shows. Scanty then followed and the only thing heard before the moaning started was. "Oh you're insatiable dear sister."

 **Top of skyscraper in Daten**

Naruto was currently sitting on the edge of a skyscraper with a snoring Panty leaning against him. They had genualy just had fun they just spent time with each other and they also went to an alternate dimension were the only type of food hot and spicey, so it was all around fun. While this may have been confusing to some it was not true that Panty only went out with Naruto for a reason that is nine inches long.

Naruto looked down and smiled at her before picking her up bridal style and then turning them both into black flower petals.

 **Naruto's house**

Naruto then but her in his large bed and pulled the covers over her and smiled at her.

"So you brought her here. Sorry to push the matter darling but it would be a perfect time to tell her about us, also to teach her some proper etiquette." Kneesocks said hugging him from behind. **(I am sorry if I can't think of any large english words for Scanty and Kneesocks to use but I will try)**

He looked around and found his finances waring some tank tops and jeans not the normal formal school uniform like normal.

"Yea I guess you're right." Naruto said hugging and kissing Kneesocks back.

 **Ok hope you liked that be sure to send all good and nice reviews to me**


	2. Chapter 2 (small edit at ending AN)

**Ok so i'm back hope you liked the first chap**

 **So I hope you are all happy with this one. Merry christmas and happy new year to all.**

 **Also if any words seem to be missing and stuff that may be because the copy and paste function on fanfiction so sorry about that.**

 **Also I decided. When Panty/Scanty uses Naruto's underwear they turn into a Storm PSR from black ops 2. (cus that gun is beast)**

 **I don't own anything**

"Well that strange. Wired dimensional energies." Naruto said sitting down and meditating.

"HOLY SHIT!" Naruto shouted as he was sucked into a portal.

All the while Scanty and Kneesocks were looking on in horror as their fiance was sucked into another dimension.

"Well this is quite a predicament dear sister." Scanty said to her sister/lover.

"WAIT!now we have to go back to corset, normally Naruto masked our presence so he can't sence us but with the seal still intact. He now know we are in the city." Kneesocks said glaring angrily at a complex tatoo on her shoulder. And then at the picture of Corset. Also doubling as a dart board.

"We will have to wait until he gets back to talk with the angel. But he would just open up another portal. Unless. They dragged our Naruto through that portal, the rip in space must be so large and powerful that him coming back would cause a large time rip. Hell we could end up having to kill evil Gandhi….again." Scanty said…..that was one messed up alternate dimension.

"From an estimate about 87% chance of ripping open a permanent hole in the fabric of reality." Kneesocks said having changed to using her glasses instead of her contacts. Also making math notes on a notepad.

"We better leave her, that bastard will most likely come looking for us." Scanty said buttoning up her school shirt.

"You know he will force us to fight her, and her sister." Kneesocks said before whistling making Fastener drive up in front of Naruto's place in G string.

"Well needs must thank to the bloody seals we don't have the power to kill them, more like come to a stalemate." Scanty then said writing a quick note to Panty saying that Naruto got messed up in the dimension bull crap so he will get back as soon as he can.

The reason why Corset can order the demon sisters around is because both of them wear an angelic seal. It is time based but that flaw comes with a reward. It can't be broken. Naruto managed to decrease the time, but he could not break it, especially with his powers leaning to a more demonic nature.

 **A few hours later**

Panty slowly open her eyes and sat up.

She recognised the room she was in. she came here all the time when she managed to sneak out of heaven.

She looked over to the wall and saw the picture took on her and Naruto's one year anniversary.

They went to a rip and space and time called the medusa cascade. **(I have been watching a lot of doctor who)**

While Panty was not one for amazing looking locations she had to admit it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

On one of her golden bands there was a strangely coloured gemstone engraved on it. Made from the very energy of the rip in space. **(for the gemstone look up the medusa cascade and think a gem made from those colors. Also this is in NO way a doctor who crossover. Naruto's immense power just allows him to rip through the fabric of space.)**

Panty then looked at her covered body seeing a note on the bed she opened it and started to read.

" _To miss Panty._

 _We are acquaintances of Naruto Uzumaki. Sadly some dimension problems have arisen and Naruto cannot return for a while._

 _Deep apologies. From ?"_

The letter being in formal and posh handwriting.

There was then one of Naruto's sealing scrolls addressed to her.

The was the words "if you ever get in trouble and don't chuck there to go ballistic." wrote in ink.

She opened the scroll only for it to open and for ten sets of boxers to appear in smoke.

The "lust ridden" angel could feel her powers resonating with the underwear like her own.

She shrugged and walked down to the training area that had a firing range included.

She picked one of the boxers and used her powers to transform it into a gun depending on the owners sexualy prowess.

The boxers turned into a beautiful and high-tech rifle. **(black ops 2,Storm PSR)**

Panty took aim at a target's chest and fired thinking it would just rip a large hole in the dummy. Only to find the target reduced to ash and some of the wall behind with cracks in it.

Bearing in mind the wall was made from chakra enhanced concrete.

"... .ever." Panty said looking at her new gun. Even though she really should have suspected this. There's a reason they only really had quickies. Normal she could not walk normally for about a whole day.

*phone buzzing*

"Hey sup sis." Panty said seeing it was the contact. "Emo sugar".

"Well it's fine except. THERE A GHOST TEARING UP THE CITY! GET YOU HOE ASS DOWN HERE!" Stocking shouted over the phone before hanging up.

"what's with her. Must have not had her early morning 100000 calories or some shit." Panty said to herself.

 **Somewhere in the city**

Panty was currently speeding towards the chaos being caused by a ghost that looked like a giant man and he was covered in muscle. She had just taken a bike off a wimpy looking biker dude.

She was Stocking trying to cut the legs of the ghost off only for her blades to bounce off the steel like ghost muscle.

Panty then pulled up next to a tall building and used her powers to quickly run up the side.

*insert the chant she uses to transform her panty's* **(will just be called "the angelic chant")**

Panty then started to shot at the large beast that just consumed some training weights and seemed to grow larger.

"What the fuck." Panty said as her shots had no effect just like stocking.

" _Guess I got no choice."_ Panty thought before pulling out the scroll and summoning one pair of boxers.

She transformed her lovers underwear into the rifle. Panty then took aim and fired a round into the ghost but not doing much damage.

Panty stamped the ground and subconsciously held down the trigger for the rifle.

Panty then saw some bars light up on the electronic sights.

She then took aim again and let go of the trigger.

The effect was drastically changed. The shot ripped a sizeable hole in the ghosts side.

"Ok for **this** ,you get my body for any amount of time you want when you get back." Panty said to herself. Promising Naruto a very nice reward when he returned.

Panty then help the trigger down again and fired a charged shot at the ghosts head causing the art style to change and for the muscly ghost to explode, then for the black wispy remains to dissolve into black mist. Then dissolving into nothing.

*bell ringing* as the church bell sounded three heaven coins fell into Pantys hand.

"Repent...jackass." Panty said as Stocking somewhat reluctantly came to pick her up in seethrough.

"And what the hell was that?" Stocking said as chuck pulled up alongside Panty.

"A gift. What's it to you sugar tits?" Panty said twirling a pair of boxers.

"How did you even get involved with a demon anyway?" Stocking asked.

"Welllllll." the blonde sister said.

 **Boom done may be a bit short but I wanna cliffhanger you. :D**

 **also if you want to know why the cover image is now Kneesocks. it is because personally she if my favourite character so if I seem to be slightly more in favor of her then Scanty that may be why.**


End file.
